Pop
Pop is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio A light brown bear. He is an adult character. Some people refer to him as the stereotypically clueless, bathrobe-wearing, pipe-smoking 1950s-style sitcom father. Pop only appeared without Cub in Something Fishy (excluding his BBQ Smoochie, Milk Pong, and the end of Tunnel Vision), though Cub has appeared in multiple episodes without Pop. He was originally going to appear in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, but the creators considered it weird for Pop to kill Flaky. Instead Flippy took his place, which explains why Flippy had Pop's voice in the episode. Though Pop is an adult character, he is not as large as other adult characters like Lumpy and Giggles' Mom. His son Cub often dies as a result of both his attention and inattention, although it's clear that he loves him. In the internet series he usually didn't notice his son's deaths (as evidenced in Chip Off the Ol' Block, Snip Snip Hooray!, Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, Clause For Concern, and Bottled Up Inside), but he is more aware of them in the TV series (as evidenced in And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Sea What I Found, Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish and Gems the Breaks). He isn't very bright, as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh, where he disables the noisy smoke detector, leading to his and Cub's deaths from carbon monoxide poisoning. When he tries to save his son, he often kills him by mistake and sometimes kills himself too. The only time Pop killed Cub intentionally was in Read 'em and Weep, when Cub was possessed by a demon (though Pop kills him after Lumpy had already exorcised the demon from Cub). In both the internet shorts and the TV series, he survives almost every episode in which he appears. When he does die, most these deaths involve fire, explosions, or electricity. Pop is one of the few characters in the show who has a somewhat intelligible way of speaking. He almost speaks clear words in some of the episodes he appears in and even reads the story of "The Night Before Christmas" to Cub in Easy For You to Sleigh. There is evidence in Can't Stop Coffin that Pop may very well be a widower, due to the fact that in their cameo, he and Cub are seen mourning at a gravestone which might belong to his dead wife. Due to Pop's responsibilities over Cub, he is rarely seen interacting with other characters. He usually calls for their help when he is having some problem with his son. Pop is also somewhat over-protective about letting Cub interact with others due the show's lack of other children at Cub's age. However, in season 4, he's starting to socialize more with the other characters. Pop survives in most of the episodes he appears in, but he dies in Havin' A Ball, Flippin' Burgers, Class Act, Stealing the Spotlight, Easy For You to Sleigh, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, Aw Shucks!, Every Litter Bit Hurts, Mime To Five, See You Later, Elevator, Wrath of Con (debatable), Wingin' It, A Vicious Cycle, and Spare Tire. Pop's Episodes Famous Deaths *Havin' A Ball *As You Wish *Mime to Five *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Stealing the Spotlight *Flippin' Burgers Starring Roles #Havin' A Ball (with Cub) #Chip Off the Ol' Block (with Cub) #Snip Snip Hooray! (with Cub) #Water Way to Go (with Cub) #Stealing the Spotlight (with Cub) #Pop's BBQ Smoochie #And the Kitchen Sink (with Cub) #Doggone It (with Cub) #A Hole Lotta Love (with Cub) #Read 'em and Weep (with Cub) #Clause For Concern (with Cub) #Cub's Christmas Smoochie (with Cub) #Cubtron Z (with Cub) #A Vicious Cycle (with Cub) Featuring Roles #Hello Dolly (with Cub) #From Hero to Eternity (with Cub) #Don't Yank My Chain (with Cub) #Sea What I Found (with Cub) #Easy For You to Sleigh (with Cub) #Every Litter Bit Hurts (with Cub) #Mime to Five (with Cub) #Letter Late Than Never (with Cub) #Easy Comb, Easy Go (with Cub) #Can't Stop Coffin (with Cub) #A Sucker for Love (with Cub) #Milk Pong (internet game) #Bottled Up Inside (with Cub) #You're Kraken Me Up (with Cub) #Spare Tire (with Cub) Appearance Roles #Flippin' Burgers (with Cub) #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (with Cub) #Class Act (with Cub) #Just Desert (with Cub) #Ipso Fatso (with Cub) #Concrete Solution (with Cub) #Who's to Flame? (with Cub) #As You Wish (with Cub) #Gems the Breaks (with Cub) #See What Develops (with Cub) #Aw Shucks! (with Cub) #Wingin' It (with Cub) #Wrath of Con (with Cub) #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator (with Cub) HTF Break Roles #Chore Loser (with Cub) #Happy New Year (with Cub) #Pop & Corn (with Cub) #Tunnel Vision Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations *Full time Father - Every episode he has starred in *Enviromental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts *Mall Santa - Clause For Concern *Unknown Office Worker - Bottled Up Inside Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Havin' a Ball: Is sliced into pieces by helicopter rotors. #Flippin' Burgers: Is crushed by a burger joint door from an explosion caused by Flippy. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Stealing the Spotlight: Is boiled to death by Lumpy's bright lights. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Dies of carbon monoxide poisoning. #Who's to Flame?: Is seen burned to death on the ground (Death not shown, though he presumably dies when the firetruck explodes). #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Is impaled through head with flaming pine cone, then burns to death. #As You Wish!: Is impaled on the edge of Sniffles' rocket. #Mime to Five: Is impaled by glass shards from a broken windshield. #Aw, Shucks!: Is crushed by a giant piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Is sucked out of a plane along with Cub (debatable). #Wrath of Con: Dies when the Comic Con Center collapses on him. #See You Later, Elevator: Is burned to death or dies from the explosion in the building. #Breaking Wind: Is killed either by Splendid's gas, or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (Death not seen) #Cubtron Z: Is crushed when Cubtron sits on him. (Death not seen) #A Vicious Cycle: Is electrocuted by a power switch and decapitated. #Spare Tire: Is vaporized by an explosion. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #Hop on Pop June 2009 Calendar: Is impaled in the stomach by some scissors Cub was holding. (Death not seen) #Bar-B-Qued Ribs August 2007 Calendar: Is killed when the barbecue he was lighting explodes. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Dumb Ways To Die (Music video): Same as Pop's BBQ Smoochie Light option; however, the charcoal killing him is cut, since it's assumed that the grill explosion killed him. Seen in Arcade Games #Ice Slide: Is flattened by Cro-Marmot. #Dumb Ways to Die (Arcade game): Same as in the music video. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. Seen in Comics #Making a Good Bleed: Dies in a car explosion. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Havin' a Ball: Is hit by numerous cars while trying to cross the road. #Class Act: Is burned by a schoolhouse fire. #And the Kitchen Sink: Walks through a cactus patch. #Doggone It: Is attacked by Whistle. #Mime to Five: Has his eardrums burst by audio feedback. Number of Kills Additional #April Showers 2005 Wallpaper: Impales Cub with his umbrella. Survival Rate *Internet series: 64.58% *Breaks: 100% *TV series: 63% *Total Rate: 75.86% Trivia *His name is an informal variation of the word "father", usually not very polite. *Apparently, Pop owns a 1940's style Woody Wagon, as is seen in And the Kitchen Sink. *Cub almost always dies before Pop, and although Pop sometimes dies afterwards, he has survived many times as well. Sometimes it is indeterminable who died first (like in See You Later, Elevator and Wingin' It), or even if they died at all. *Pop is the eighteenth character to die in the TV series. *Every time Pop dies, Cub is sure to die as well (excluding his BBQ Smoochie, Cubtron Z, A Vicious Cycle, and Spare Tire). Mostly just Cub dies, they both die, or they both survive. *Pop only dies in 17 out of the 48 episodes he appears in. *He has one starring role, one featuring role, and one appearance without Cub. *In the internet shorts, there were a few episodes where Cub appeared on his own. In the TV series, however, Pop and Cub are always together. *Pop is the only character to appear in all three of Splendid's TV starring roles and survive in all of them. *Most of Pop's deaths are bloodless, as seen in Flippin' Burgers, Class Act, Stealing the Spotlight, Easy For You to Sleigh, Who's to Flame?, Wingin' It, See You Later, Elevator, Breaking Wind, and Spare Tire. In fact, he has more bloodless deaths then a majority of the other characters. *Pop is one of the few characters who have never been killed by an animal. The others are Flippy, Splendid, and Lammy. *The only episodes where Pop isn't killed by electricity, explosions, or anything fire-related are Havin' A Ball, As You Wish, Mime to Five, Aw Shucks!, Wingin' It, and Cubtron Z. *Out of the characters who rarely die, Pop is the only one with a smoochie. *One question on 'Question Kenn' asked if Disco Bear and Pop could be the same character. However, this is certainly not the case as they have been seen as separate characters in episodes in which they both appeared. *His fun fact from the "Collect Them All" section is that he even smokes in his sleep. *Judging by the Halloween episode Read 'em and Weep, Pop is a cheapskate, as he's seen unwittingly buying the Necronomicon from the cent symbol box, which results in Cub being possessed by The Demon. *According to writer Warren Graff, Aubrey Ankrum has left Happy Tree Friends, but the creators will sample his voice rather than replacing him for the voices of Pop and Evil Flippy. *Pop sometimes doesn't notice anything bad happened to Cub until he finds his beanie, as is seen in Water Way to Go, A Hole Lotta Love, and Every Litter Bit Hurts. *You could consider Pop to be 'bald', seeing as there have been times when Cub's beanie is off and he has clearly visible auburn hair, but when Pop takes off his hat, there is no 'hair' on his head. *In Pop's episodes, he doesn't always kill Cub, (e.g. Stealing the Spotlight where Cub is killed by Lumpy's lights). *Pop (like Mole) has a rather low death count despite having a large number of appearances. *Pop wears a hat, along with Shifty, Russell, Handy, Flippy and Cub. *He is the only character in the "Characters Who Rarely Die" category who dies in their debut episode. *Pop is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, Mole, Russell, Lammy, and Lumpy. *The only two times Pop died before Cub were Havin' A Ball and Stealing the Spotlight. *Pop is one of the twelve characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, Mole, Lammy, Nutty, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, Mime, Disco Bear, and Sniffles. *Pop and Cub are the only characters whose fur isn't a rainbow color. **Thus, Pop and Cub come the closest to their animals' correct color out of the original characters. *The only main characters Pop has not killed are Russell, Nutty, Flippy, Splendid, and Cro-Marmot. *If one counted all of the birds that died in Read 'em and Weep, Pop would likely have a kill count that surpasses Mime, Flaky, Fliqpy, and (debatably) Lumpy. *Even though Pop usually does not pay attention to Cub and kills him because of his bad parenting, this was not the case during their debut episode. *In Just Desert, Pop was seen fishing during the credits. This makes him the second character to be seen during a credit sequence, the first being Mole in Remains to be Seen. *Pop survived in all of his TV starring roles, along with Mime and Cro-Marmot. *Pop survived his debut in the TV series, along with Russell, Flaky, Disco Bear, Splendid, and Flippy. *In the TV series, Cuddles appeared in all of his starring roles. *The Mole is the only character to only kill Pop but not Cub. Other characters have either killed Cub only (Russell), they have killed them both the same number of times (Giggles, Mime, Shifty, Sniffles), or they have killed both Pop and Cub but have killed Cub more (Lumpy, Nutty, Disco Bear, Lifty, Flippy, Splendid, Petunia). *Most of Pop's kills are in And the Kitchen Sink, A Hole Lotta Love, and See You Later, Elevator. *Lumpy, Splendid, Mole, and Flippy are the only characters who have killed Pop multiple times. *In season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Paternal parents are patient and proud. *Pop and Cub's season 3 featuring card is somewhat similar to their TV series starring card. *He is the first character to see and encounter Truffles (in Clause For Concern). *He is the only character to star in more than one Smoochie, starring in his own BBQ Smoochie and Cub's Christmas Smoochie. *Pop does not have a tail, which is odd because real bears have tails. *Pop was originally going to be called Poppy. *Cub is Pop's most frequent victim. On the other end of the scale, Cub has only killed Pop once (in Cubtron Z). *Pop rarely interacts with female characters. The only times he does are with Petunia in Read 'em and Weep and Giggles in Every Litter Bit Hurts. zh:Pop Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Brown Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Relatives Category:Adult Characters Category:Smoochie Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:No Tail Category:Hat Category:Shirt Category:Clothed characters Category:Heroic Characters Category:Animals